


New General, New Treatment

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Always tbh, Borderline abusive past relationship, Comfort Sex, Depression, Does anybody actually ship George n Aaron, M/M, Man I dunno I read some fanfics and now I'm sentimental, Praise Kink, Sex, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Male Character, comfort kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron's fallen into a depression after the death of his old General Montgomery's death, so George Washington, his new General, takes it into his own hands.





	

Aaron felt worried that he was being called into the General's office. He hasn't been in there since the first few months of his beginning year at this new side of the war. He was used to being beside Montgomery, experiencing the harsh winter cold and seeking him as warmth.

A pained sigh left his lips, recalling how Monty had a habit of taking off one of his many thick coats and putting it on him, saying jokingly, "I'm tired of _hearing_ you shudder."

Aaron wondered if he'd ever experience the winter like that again.

Now it was a sunny day, beautifully shining down on the camp. Everybody was either goofing off out in the field or enjoying their day in their domes. Aaron vaguely wondered if it was because he was still on guard about being attacked by enemies that he was being called into the General's office.

Irritation flicked up, slightly frustrated that if that _was_ the case, he should no where nor how be punished. He was worrying for the safety of his peers, that's his job. He kept his face neutral, however, giving only the slight furrow of his eyebrows to really signify any emotional disturbance.

"Sir?" Aaron announced politely before entering the office, glancing around and locked his eyes on George as he fiddled with papers on his desk. He's neat, comfortable with his work space. Montgomery was messy, his papers were never in order and he frequently asked Aaron where he had placed things. Aaron would politely answer, also calling him old and idiotic somewhere in the scene, and Montgomery would threaten a whole nights work out of him. Aaron never actually thought of it as work, however...

Aaron shook off the memories, fixating on George as he looked up and was in mid-sentence, "... that you spend most of your time watching our perimeters. I admire that, but we have specific scouts for that. You don't need to bother."

Aaron decided to pretend like he knew the first part of his statement. It sounded boring, unimportant and like he could have scraped that up in a children's dictionary.

"Yes sir," He said simply, not exactly meaning for his voice to sound so flat and uninterested, but it happened and Burr wasn't someone to regret doing what he does.

George gave him a long look, finally leaning back in his chair and motioned at him by curling his finger, "Come here, Burr."

 _Great._ Aaron thought bitterly, walking over and felt the familiarity of being in an office and heading to the desk. The reminder made his chest ache. He shouldn't have let Montgomery turn his head to look at him and advert his attention from enemy frontlines. 

He should have been on the alert. 

"Yes, sir?" Burr asked, standing on the opposite side of the desk and paused when Washington stood up, approaching him cautiously. As thought he was going to hop away like a frightened rabbit. Aaron would have laughed bitterly if his jaw didnt feel so slack and his lungs didnt feel so tired. 

"Are you taking care of yourself?" George asked. 

The question threw Aaron off guard, making him blink slowly in surprise and delay a response for a moment or so.

"Of course, Sir, I'm no service if I'm dead."

George didn't seem queit convinced that Aaron really meant what he said. He was now beside him, glancing him up and down and then gave him a hard face, one Aaron bitterly connected to a father would give when his son was in trouble. 

"You look thin," "Trick of your eye, I'm eating just fine. Sir, really, if the only issue was me taking up more work than necessary, I'd be glad to fix it," Aaron just wanted this meeting to end. He wanted to roam and stare at the corners of alleys, or become pessimistic at the sight of someone happy. Aaron quickly wondered how anyone could be happy in this war.

"Don't cut me short," George hissed, catching Aaron off guard. Maybe he expected George to back off and nod respectfully, because he was so used to being respected for his wishes. 

 _New General, new treatment._ Aaron decided. He's not a captain anymore, he doesn't get the same authority. 

When George raised his hands, he expected him to just cross them and start a scolding, but instead he touched his lower sides. Aaron jumped in response, narrowing his eyes and rushed to grab onto his General's wrists.

"Sir?" Aaron pressed, instantly disregarded and ordered to keep his hands in Surrender Position. Aaron hesitated at first, but did raise his hands and hold them up. He locked eyes with the hands, forcing his body to remain still as they squeezed him and judged. 

"I can feel your bones, Burr," George said hushly, yet still controlling.

"Probably because you're pressing so hard." Aaron grumbled, ill-tempered. Though, George responded by shooting a glare and getting in his face. It was a little hard for the General, however, because Aaron was most definitely shorter then him and he would need to bend down. Aaron decided to make it harder for him, rebellious and still slightly pissed off that his General was cutting into his free time and work. He slouched, tiling his head down and slid his eyes to the right. He also drew his arms back down to hold onto Washington's upper arm. He knew he'd be in trouble, he knew it, but something about how spacy everything felt and how he couldn't care less if he ended up dead really made him believe that if he pissed off George enough, he'd get shot too and would reconnect with Montgomery. 

Aaron quickly focused back into reality, locking eyes with George when he gripped his chin and forced him to look up. "Aaron." He sounded pissed.

"Sir." Aaron responded.

Over the next few seconds, George was analyzing him. _Stupidly,_ Aaron thought,  _because he would get nothing out of his calm facade._

"I know you're grieving but you need to start buckling down." George said, forced calmness prominent to Aaron. However, he must have known he striked a nerve because in the few seconds it took Aaron to process the sentence, he got the _oh shit_ look and squared his shoulders.

"I am buckled down." Aaron said, anger slipping out into his words, "I'm not grieving. You're just being too lenient on the whole campaign you're running. And if this is all about me watching our nonexistent borders that Hamilton is so persistent on emphasising that is legitiment, what harm does it do to our men if I'm the only one not gallivanting around?" He quickly pushed the remaining hand off his sides, but both of them swung right back and grabbed his wrists. Aaron swallowed thickly, glaring at George and quickly shook off the shiver that went down his spine. His throat felt tight and his eyes stung with the amount of strength he was using to not cry. 

"There's no shame in grieving." George whispered, furrowing his eyebrows at him. 

"There's all the shame in letting it get in your way," Aaron sent back, noticing how his voice shook. _No,_ He thought in terror, _I'm not going to cry. I haven't cried since I was a little boy._

He tried to harden his gaze, attempting to control the way his chest heaved. "Please let go."

"Burr, there's no shame in grieving." He repeated, not moving his hands. 

"There is!" Aaron insisted, raising his voice just slightly and that was enough to make his tears give out and go down his cheeks. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to keep them back. He quickly turned his head away from Washington, embarrassed that he was caught in the position, but instead of being controled and caged by his wrists like he expected, George had let go of his wrists and held onto his cheeks, forcing him to face up once again. Aaron didn't know exactly what to expect from that point on, but he could recall what he knew happened before. He would have gotten kissed, calmed down by soft words spoken by Monty and held closely, like something precious he wouldn't want to lose. A treasure.

Aaron didn't realize his lips were being nipped until he gave a soft sob. George was pressing his lips into Aaron's trembling ones, sucking his bottom lip gently before pulling back to press into them once more. Maybe he was trying to shush him, or calm him down, but either way Aaron felt relieved to have some type of familiarity to the scene. He whimpered, kissing back as modestly as he could without dropping the pace George had. It was peaceful, unlike a kiss Montgomery would give him that was possessive and firy. George was slow and patient. Like he was swearing not to go farther then Aaron would have liked, whilst Montgomery claimed him feverishly and demanded he be his. 

Aaron took a shaky breath in when George left, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpered. His chest hurt. 

"Come here," George whispered, holding his waist and eased Burr into his chest. Aaron hid his face, trying to muffle the noises of him crying. George started to gently rub his back, soothing him with soft words. Aaron took in the moment, relief washing through him. He didn't have to feel like he was out of place in this moment, he felt like everything was normal and Montgomery was still alive. He took the moment to recover himself, taking slow breathes and relaxing his jaw. 

"Aaron?"

George's voice broke him out of it. He hesitated on answering, but did end up doing it anyway. "Yes, sir?" He asked, relieved to hear his voice was calmed out. But his chest still ached and the familairity of the situation was ebbing away. He felt anxious, like he needed to rush to grab it back or-

"I won't do anything you don't want to." George's voice was calm, suggestive but also final. Aaron contemplated what he said, swallowing thickly and slowly looked back up to face his General.

"I want to keep going."

* * *

Aaron arched at the way George's fingers curled, rubbing him mercifully and skillfully. Aaron was on his back, against the desk, and George was over him. He was whispering into his ear sweet nothings with three fingers inside, stretching him and causing such sweet pleasure to lick red hot. 

Aaron was letting himself moan in small, quiet bursts, only pausing when the fingers twisted or when he needed to catch a breath. Sometimes, George would catch him in-between pants and kiss him quiet, torturously rubbing against his G-spot to make the moment that much more insane and intimate. His head was spinning by the time George would release the kiss. 

"Are you comfortable?" George asked, thrusting his fingers as a punctuation.

"Y-Yes..." Aaron breathed, turning his head to the side and gently raised his hips to help George slide the fingers out. 

"Just take a few breathes," George ordered softly, fiddling with his belt and dropping his pants and boxers. Aaron eyed the position they were in, swallowing thickly. Montgomery always liked him bent over, or on his hands and knees. He liked looming over him, showing Aaron that he belonged to him and was his to use. Aaron shivered, stretching his legs apart for George as he positioned and slowly dragged his eyes to his face. 

"Breathe." George reminded. Aaron quickly realized he was holding his breath. He slowly inhaled through his nose and out his mouth, repeating this a couple of times while George studied his body in awe. Aaron wondered why George wanted him in this specific position, but from past realizations about him and Montgomery, Aaron could draw a conclusion that it was probably to see how he reacted to certain things.

He nodded when he felt like he was ready, closing his eyes to help process the moment. George was holding his thighs, holding his legs up and taking his time. He kissed Aaron's shoulder, neck, ans finally up to his ear. Aaron couldn't hear anything for a small moment, but finally George whispered subtly, "I'm proud of you."

Aaron shivered, slowly opening his eyes again and looked at George as he pulled back from his ear to loom over him. Their lips were a few inches apart, but not far enough where Aaron couldn't reach up to kiss him. He swallowed, raising his hands to go around George's shoulders and breathed out softly. "What for?"

"For being so strong," George said as if it was simple, slowly beginning to slide in. Aaron closed his eyes, taking another slow breath in. He hasn't had anything in him for a year, let alone someone in him. George was thick and long, stretching him beautifully. When George settled in until the hilt, he stayed still, refusing to move one inch of his body. Aaron was grateful for that much. He slowly opened his eyes again, locking them with George and couldn't help the smile that came up at how overwhelmed the General appeared. 

"How long has it been?" George asked him, voice still unmistakenly full of sincerity. 

"A year or so," Aaron whispered, tracing his hand away from it's hold around George's shoulders and touched his jawline, successfully making him shudder and slightly drag himself out of Aaron before rolling back inside. 

"Does it hurt?" George asked, pausing at the way Aaron gasped and twitched. 

"No." He mumbled, "It feels really good."

"Would you like me to move?" George asked, though more then likely knew the answer. Aaron nodded, closing his eyes slowly and felt pleasure coil as George slowly pulled out and pushed in. The thrusting was slow, developing a pace that Aaron suspected only George Washington could be comfortable with. He arched, wanting to tell the man to go harder, but decided that this wonderful pace was a new experience he wanted to have. Monty always went rough, forcing him on his knees and clawing down his back or biting his neck so hard it bled. George knew he needed something different. 

Aaron gasped, turning his head and slowly raised his hips up to meet George's. Everything was slow, deliberately so. George's hands left his thighs, they trailed up his sides and touched him promisingly. 

"You're safe," George whispered to him, "You're okay."

The comfort was enough to make Aaron arch and moan. Something about hearing it out loud and in an intimate moment made him feel warm and sensitive. As though he craved it. 

"Is this okay for you, Aaron?" George asked him, once again making sure that he was at peace with the steady, deep thrusts he was giving. Every thrust rubbed where it needed too and reached so far inside that it was beyond satisfying. The stretch built up ontop of it aswel, which was enough for Burr to moan out a "Yes," and press his hips up slowly for emphasis.

One of Washington's hands were slipping down from his sides, sliding over to where they were connected. Aaron wondered what he was going to do through the haze of pleasure, quickly finding out when he slowly started using the wetness that slicked up his length to rub and stroke his clit. The surprise made him give a lengthy moan and arch his back, relaxing against the desk and prayed George had more tricks hidden up his sleeve. 

"You're so brave," George whispered to him, possibly trying to build him up, "So smart. You're going to be alright, Okay, Aaron? I'll make sure you're okay," 

"Will you?" Aaron asked without thinking, rewarded by the way George rubbed and rolled his clit.

"Of course." George whispered, rocking his hips a little faster. Aaron became aware of how his hips were tensing up, the pleasure slowly beginning to push him off the edge and then some. George remained vigilent on keeping him comfortable, just like he promised. He rubbed his clit fondly, making sure to thrust his cock deep into him without missing a beat. Aaron's body rocked slightly, building onto the pleasure as his hips bumped against Washington's. 

Aaron moaned weakly when he came, silenced by the pleasure because of it's overwhelming bursts. George rocked him through it, still thrusting as he lay recovering. Small jolts of pleasure slipped up Aaron's spine, though he did feel a smaller orgasm hit when George came into him. His General rubbed his hip, whispering to his ear how proud he was of him. Aaron took a small breath in, pressing his hips into George's to keep him inside a little longer. It felt like they shouldn't be distatched, but Aaron knew better then that. He finally relaxed himself back against the desk, surprised to feel George not move away but press right back into him and kiss up his neck and roll his hips, which caused a few tremors of pleasure to go through Aaron and cause his legs to tremble and quickly hook around the man's lower back. 

"You're going to be alright, okay?" George asked, and Aaron nodded in response. George pulled back from his neck, staring him down and rolled his hips a little slower, pressing into him purposefully. "Say it." He said gently. 

"I'm going to be alright." Aaron whispered, though didn't really believe it. George was trying to make him feel more protected and cared for then he really was, which he was grateful for, but didn't think would help. Montgomery was still dead. Aaron paused when George leaned down to kiss him, deciding for now that he'd be alright. When they connected lips, Aaron made a small promise to try to not worry him enough to get him to do this again. He didn't want George getting more stress than he deserved. 


End file.
